Talk:Paris (disambiguation)
More than one Paris? Okay, we have two Paris', "Paris (Cars)" & "Paris (Ratatouille)", and Paris from Monsters, Inc. redirects to Human World. Why is that? There should be only one Paris and it's different appearances under it, right? --Aaron 21:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : It's me that did all that. First I created the "Paris" page, which is the actual "Paris (Cars)" page. Soon after Pixarfandom tryied to add the Ratatouille information. It gave this, and for me, that didn't work... So I separated everything. And I'm must say myself I find it really weird. But the big problem is that the Cars world is not the same than the one of Ratatouille, the best example is probably Gusteau's that appears as Gastow's in Cars 2. And therefore, the "Residents" and "Buildings and Attractions" sections cannot mix all the character from the two movies. So I thought it was better to separate the two. But then, there's the problem that it's hard to know what to do with the "Paris" page...A solution could be to put back everything in the Paris page, and to have separate "Residents" pages, one for Cars 2 and the other for Ratatouille, and do the same for every conflicting section...--Gray Catbird 01:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup we've gotta merge those two pages again as they first were and seperate everything. Yeah it'll be hard seperating them and the sections but think about, Paris is the same in Cars 2, just inhabited by cars. This is similar to what happened with Dinoco, there was "Dinoco" and Dinoco Gas Station. So we basically merged them together into "Dinoco". --Aaron 03:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok...I think you're right... To simplify things I think we can get rid of the "Residents" section, since for Ratatouille it basically gives the list of all the characters of the movie, and for Cars 2, well, I guess there will not be much, if Tomber isn't the only one.Gray Catbird 13:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've made some tests... The result is here: Sandbox:Paris. I first tried another configuration (see it here), but I didn't like it... What do you think ? Gray Catbird 22:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well that's because this sandbox is still in the process. It needs more information and adjustments. The page will eventually turn out fine. I will edit the Paris sandbox soon. -Aaron 22:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I have changed my mind. Paris in Ratatouille and Monsters, Inc. should and are very likely the same place. Paris in Cars 2 is a completely different place as it's inhabited by cars and different characters. Yeah, of course there'll be some references here and there, we just need to add a link to both Paris' on each page and revise them. --Aaron (chat) 05:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Looking back at this one year old question... I have a solution to propose. We could have a "Paris" page, that starts a bit like this Apple page (Paris is the capital of France bla bla bla it appears in 3 Pixar films). It would speak in the real-world point of view, and have section for each film... The Paris (Cars) and Paris (Ratatouille) articles could be linked as main articles. That would work perfectly for me, but would leave a question: how would the "Paris" page be categorized ? Gray Catbird (talk) 17:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC)